My Sweetheart
by Back-total yaoi addict
Summary: IYYYEEII..chap 2 has been release! "APAAA..LUCA HAMILL! bisa2 di Drop Out nanti. Mana sang kekasih Tsubasa sedang keluar negeri". Tono, Naru, Misa punya solusi oke! apa ya? Pair:TsubasaxLuca, rate M, Yaoi, BL, shota, MPRG, dont like dont read
1. Luca Nogi

**Disclaimer : Alice Academy/Gakkuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Comfort/Hurt, Romance, Horror, Humor, Action.**

**Pairing : Tsubasa x Luca, Tonouchi x Natsume ****and some of my creations yaoi couples in this story.**

_**Spoiler Warning : Yaoi, maleXmale, Semi-Canon, Lemon, Lime, and of course Shota. Don't like Don't read!**_

_**Fic pertama ku yang di publikasikan untuk umum**_

**Please ****Enjoy It!**

_**My Sweetheart!**_

Udara yang begitu sunyi dan lirih membuat malam semakin terasa kesunyiannya. Suara angin yang berhembus setiap beberapa detik ketika menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan dari rantingnya membuat siapapun bergidik ketika mendengarnya. Semua penerangan di setiap kamar penghuni Gakkuen Alice dimatikan, membuktian bahwa setiap jiwa dan raga telah terlelap dalam mimpinya masing-masing.

Tidak ada lagi aktifitas di Alice Gakkuen. Itu pikiran semua orang. Tapi, tidak bagi mereka yang sedang melakukan aktivitas malamnya dibantu cahaya rembulan yang mengintip dari balik jendela.

"Tsu..baa..sshaa..senn..nhh..pai, tolong..nnngghh..henn..tikan", suaranya parau akibat rasa nikmat yang sedang melandanya.

"Apanya yang hentikan, Luca? Pembukaanya saja belum!"

Tsubasa lanjut memain-mainkan kejantanan milik kekasih hatihnya. Ia jilat, kulum dan menggigit kecil.

"Akhh...nnnggghhh...hahhh", desahan Luca semakin menggila ketika Tsubasa dengan cepat memaju-mundurkan kejantanan yang berukuran kecil itu dengan mulutnya.

Ketika dirasakan tubuh Luca yang menggeliat dan bergetar hebat, Tsubasa memasukan seluruh bagian kejantanan kekasihnya kedalam mulutnya.

"Nnnngghhh..mmhh..aahh..Tsubasa..senpai", Luca menerikan nama kekasihnya ketika cairan hangat menyembur keluar dari kejantanannya.

Tsubasa tanpa membuang-buang waktu dengan cepat mengisap seluruh cairan kenikmatan yang dikeluarkan kekasih hatinya. Menjilat kembali cairan yang keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Emmhh...sampai kapanpun kau tetap manis, Luca..".

Luca yang baru saja melepaskan ejakulasinya masih merasakan getaran sisa-sisa kenikmatan di tubuhnya. Nafasnya masih memburu. Dadanya kembang-kempis mencari O2 yang sejak tadi di dominasi oleh CO2.

Melihat tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang dibungkus kulit halus nan lembut berwarnya putih merona dan berhiaskan butir peluh keringan akibat permainan yang mereka lakukan sejak tadi, membuat nafsu birahi Tsubasa makin meningkat.

'_Posisi mu seksi sekali, luca.._'

Tsubasa mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luca. Setiap milli jarak yang tereliminasi ia tunggu dengan sabar, demi mencapai kepuasan ketika melumat seluruh bagian mulut kekasih hatinya. Hingga akhirnya semua jarak telah tereliminasi langsung ia lumat bibir ranum itu dengan lembut. Kemudian membisikan kata-kata di telingannya, " Luca, kau sudah siap?"

"i-iyya..", Luca mengganguk kecil, tanda ia sudah siap menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh pria yang sejak lama telah merebut keperawanannya tersebut.

Dikecupnya dahi Luca, sambil melebarkan kedua kaki sang kekasih. Ia menuntun kejantannanya yang sedari tadi menegang kearah lubang kenikmatan milik Luca. Dengan tiba-tiba ia melesakkan kejantannanya dalam-dalam, membuat kedua mata Luca terbelalak dan menyentakkan kepalanya.

"Uwaaaahhhh...A-ahhh...nnggghhh...aahh..aarrgghhh"

Erangan kuat keluar dari mulut mungil Luca. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan dibawah tubuhnya membuat Luca mengeluarkan air matanya tanpa bisa dibendung. Mendengar rintihan kekasihnya, Tsubasa kembali melumat bibir kemerahan Luca. Membawanya kedalam sensasi berciuman yang memabukkan, demi menghilangkan rasa sakit yang mendera kekasihnya itu.

Ketika merasakan tubuh kekasihnya yang mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran kejantanannya, Tsubasa mulai memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya itu. Awalnya ia mainkan kejantannannya dengan tempo yang pelan. Namun, seiring dengan kenikmatan yang dilandanya akibat dinding Luca yang begitu sempit membuat ia kehilangan kendali dirinya.

"nng..akhh..entah sudah berapa puluh kali kita melakukan ini. Tapi kau tetap saja sempit, Luca.."

Rintihan dan erangan mengalir keluar. Membuat Tsubasa semakin mengila mempercepar tempo permainannya.

"nnggahhhh..hahh..aah..haa..aaahhh..ahh.." Luca mendesah.

Hentakan-hentakan tubuh Tsubasa yang begitu cepat membuat tubuh Luca tersentak karena nikmat. Ditopangnya kedua kaki Luca pada kedua pundaknya. Kemudian dengan keras dihentakan kejantannannya dalam-dalam, hingga menyentuh _sweetspot_ milik kekasihnya. Kedua mata Luca terbelalak. Desahan keras bukti kenikmatan meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Tsubasa tersenyum senang, melihat ekspresi Luca. Kembali dikeluarkan kejantannanya dan menghentakannya keras-keras. Ia lakukan berkali-kali, hingga desahan demi desahan Luca yang begitu menggelora membuatnya makin hilang kendali.

Tsubasa menurunkan kedua kaki Luca dari pundaknya. Melebarkan kedua kaki Luca. Kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya. Mengecup dan menjilat sekilas bagian leher luca yang penuh dengan kissmark yang ia berikan. Panas di bagian bawah tubuh kedua orang sejoli yang sedang berbagi kasih, membuat peluh keringan mengalir begitu deras dari tubuh keduanya. Nafas Luca yang memburu dan tersenggal-senggal karena permainan Tsubasa yang begitu cepat. Kedua tangannya mencengkram tubuh Tsubasa kuat-kuat.

"Aahh...nnggh...haaa...aahhh...haa...aahh...nn...haa..."

"Sebutkan namaku, Luca.." bisik Tsubasa.

Luca menelan ludah dengan susah payah karena suara menggoda itu juga tempo permainan yang semakin cepat.

"Ah…nngh…Tsuu…haa…aah…Tsu—basa…aah…nghh…haa…"

Suara Luca yang tersengal-sengal akibat tubuhnya dihantam oleh rasa nikmat. Ia merasakan pusing di kepalanya dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tubuh Luca mengejang hebat. Tsubasa yang menyadari hal itu semakin mempercepat tempo _in-out_-nya.

"Haa…ah…aah…Tsubasa…Senpai…haa…ahh...ngh...aaah…"

Luca melontarkan desahannya yang paling keras ketika cairan kenikmatannya kelular untuk yang kedua kalinya malam ini.

"Ughh...akhh..Lu-ca.."

Selang beberapa detik pun Tsubasa mencengkram dengan kuat seprei yang kini sudah acak-acakan tak berbentuk itu akibat permainan mereka yang brutal dan akhirnya menyemburkan seluruh cairan kenikmatannya kedalam tubuh kekasihnya.

Luca merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya penuh dengan cairan hangat milik Tsubasa, satu-satunya lelaki yang ia berikan ijin khusus untuk melakukan apapun terhadap jiwa dan raganya.

Menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaganya tanpa melepas kejantannannya dari lubang kenikmatan Luca, Tsubasa menyempatkan diri untuk membalikan posisinya. Sehingga Luca dapat terlelap dengan beralaskan tubuhnya. Tsubasa menyelimuti tubuhnya dan kekasihnya, memeluknya dengan erat. Kemudian ikut terlelap setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Aku sayang padamu, _my sweetheart..."_

_**~ Malam Valentine hari itu, merupakan awal dari masa depan yang tidak pernah terbayangkan bagi kedua pemuda yang baru saja mengabiskan malam bersama di asrama gedung bagian SMP itu. ~ **_

_**~ Two monts later ~**_

"Luca, kau kenapa? Mukamu pucat sekali!" ucap teman sebangkunya yang juga merupakan sahabat karibnya.

"Tidak tau, Natsume. Aku merasa lemas. Kepalaku juga pusing!" jawab Luca yang menunduk diantara kedua lengannya di atas meja.

"Kau sudah minum obat?"

Luca menggeleng.

"Sudah ke Uks?"

Luca menggeleng lagi.

"Sudah lapor si-_Bayangan.._?"

Lagi-lagi Luca menggeleng._ (author: wahh...ini mahh Luca kena syndrome ke labing nih..geleng-geleng melulu)_

Tapi, saetelah itu ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau tidak tau, Natsume? Tsubasa-senpai sudah dua bulan lalu ke luar negeri melaksanakan_ tugas_ dari bagian SMP. Katanya, tiga bulan lagi baru pulang."

Namun, sesudah menjawab ia menundukan kepalanya lagi.

'_Yahhh...sebenarnya aku juga mendapat tugas itu! Sejak peristiwa penyabotasean Gakkuen Alice beberapa bulan lalu kabarnya masih ada anggota Z yang tersisa. Karena itu, kami para anggota Dangerous Ability Class ditugaskan untuk membasmi mereka yang tersisa. Tapi, karena takut terjadi hal yang duluar kendali maka yang dikirim hanya dari bagian SMP dan SMA saja.' _batin Natsume.

"Hufff...", desah Natsume.

'_wah..wahh..dibanding luka di tubuhnya ternyata lebih sakit luka dihatinya, karena sudah lama tidak bertemu si-Bayangan itu..' _Pikir Natsume.

Natsume pun ikut iba melihat kesedihan sahabat karibnya. "Oke, akan ku temani kau ke UKS.", ujar Natsume sambil menepuk pelan rambut pirang keemasan milik Luca.

"Tapi, Tonouchi-senpai bagaimana? Natsume kan ada janji dengannya!", ujar Luca memandang sahabatnya lekat-lekat.

"y-yaa..., kalau soal Tono-_bodoh _itu tidak penting." Natsume berusaha mengeluarkan senyumnya. Ya..ya..ya.. kelihatan sekali senyuman itu sangan terpaksa. Natsume memang baik karena lebih mementingkan sahabat dari pada kekasih. Tapi, Luca tidak ingin mengusik hubungan mereka berdua.

'_Dasar bodoh! Jangan sekali-sekali kau mengganggu kebahagiaan yang akhirnya Natsume dapatkan, Luca..' _

Sejak Mikan-chan pergi dari Gakkuen Alice, Natsume selalu terlihat murung. Semua orang yang berusaha membantunya keluar dari kesedihannya, selalu gagal. Tidak terkecuali dengan ku. Aku benar-benar tersiksa saat itu melihat sahabat yang kuanggap saudara ku itu tidak punya gairah untuk hidup lagi. Hingga akhirnya, semburat senyum perlahan muncul dari bibir Natsume ketika ia bersama dengannya. Seluruh perhatian yang diberikannya membuat Natsume merasa nyaman. Ya..., itulah yang dibutuhkan Natsume_. 'Cinta dan kasih sayang'_. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya. Walau dulu aku membenci tingah mesumnya, tapi kini dia adalah orang yang paling ku hormati di dunia. Ya..., sekali lagi ku ucapkan rasa terima kasih ku di dalam hati.

'_Terima kasih... Tonouchi-senpaii..'_

Tanpa sadar Luca menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, membuat Natsume merasa keanehan. Natsume pun mengguncang pundak Luca pelan. Membuat Luca tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Na-Natsume, sepertinya lebih baik aku pergi ke Rumah Sakit sendiri saja."

"Kau serius Luca?", ujar Natsume khawatir. Natsume menampakan muka sedihnya.

Luca buru-buru berlari meninggalkan Natsume ketika merasakan sahabatnya yang makin khawatir itu. Tidak mau membuat sahabatnya terus-terusan khawatir kepadanya, Luca menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik dan tersenyum. "Yaa, aku serius sekali Natsume."

_**~Luca POV~**_

Kuhentikan lariku ketika kurasakan kepalaku semakin pusing. Lagi pula nafasku tersenggal-senggal karena kelelahan akibat berlari. Aku merasakan pandanganku mulai berbayang. Berbayang, bukan karena struktur bangunan Rumah Sakit Gakkuen Alice yang memang dibuat seperti labirin. Tapi, karena rasa sakit di kepala ku ini. Ku pegang kepalaku dengan kedua tangan, ketika pandangan ku menjadi samar-samar. Kurasakan tubuhku akan terhempas ke tanah dan ku persiapkan diri ketika tubuhku membentur dengan keras lantai Rumah Sakit. Ketika sudah kusiapkan diri, tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuh ku melayang tidak jadi terbentur lantai. Entah apa yang terjadi! Aku tidak tau, karena semuanya menjadi gelap gulita dan kesadaran ku telah hilang.

_**~ TO BE CONTINUE~**_

Author : "Iiyyyyeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...!

Akhirnya selesai juga fic rated M ku yang pertama! Yahh,,, walupun baru chapter 1!

Gomen, kalo masih kacau balau and kurang memuaskan okehh..!

Tapi, Back udah berusaha sebaik mungkin agar semuanya terhibur... hufff... (author pundung dipojokan)"

Tsubasa : "Tapi, aneh. Kenapa aku di dangerous ability class?"

Author : "yaa, itu back adaptasi dari karya Tachi-san yang sebenarnya. Memang volume-nya belum terbit di Indonesia.

Tapi, nanti kau sempat dipindahkan ke Dangerous Ability class karena suatu alasan."

Tsubasa : "terus kenapa kau sudah tau?"

Author : "y-yaa... Back baca di internet."

Tsubasa : "lalu kenapa adegan _sex_-nya hanya sekali?"

Author : "ekhh..itu karena Back tidak tahan melihat Luca_-pyon_ kau permainkan lebih jauh, Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa : _'tiba-tiba berjongkok dan entah menulis2 sesuatu di lantai'_

Author : _'menengok ke arah tsubasa yang sedang berjongkok disampingnya dan mengeja perlahan kalimat yang ditulisnya'_

" Pu-shh-uupp...se-ri-bu-ka-li...sam-bil...buu...gill.."

"E-E..EEEEEEEEE...DASSARRR...SHADOWWW...USERRR...SIALLAANNN"

Tsubasa : _'tertawa menang'_

Reader : "kasihan sekali! Author yang diperbudak tokoh buatannya sendiri."

Luca : "Kenapa di awal cerita sudah ada adegan mesumnya?"

Author : "akhh..ohh..i-itu..karna permintaan khusus dari seseorang."

'_Back, sedikit gemetar menjawab pertanyaan Luca-pyon. Tapi, menyempatkan diri melirik ke kiri_'

Tsubasa _: 'mengeluarkan deathglare'_

Luca : "Siapa?"

Author : _'berpeluh keringat'_

Tsubasa : _'mengeluarkan dobble deathglare + spidol'_

Luca : "...", menunggu jawaban.

Tsubasa : _'berjongkok dan membuka tutup spidolnya'_

Author : "KYYAAAA...TIDAKK...TAUUUUUU!", author lari tunggang langgan.

Tsubasa : "Tuhh..benar kan..spidolku isinya habis", Tsubasa menggesek2kan spidolnya di lantai.

"Ekhhh.. kemana perginya Author blangsak itu?"

Tsubasa & Luca : yasudah yang penting tolong di review ya!


	2. Tsubasa Ando

**Disclaimer : Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

** My Sweetheart © Back–Total yaoi addict**

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Romance, Comfort/Hurt, Humor.**

**Pairing : Tsubasa x Luca, Tonouchi x Natsume, Misaki x Narumi, and some of my yaoi couples creation in this story.**

_**Spoiler Warning : Canon, Yaoi, maleXmale, BL, Lemon, Lime, M-PREG, and of course Shota. Don't like Don't read!**_

Author: "Sebelumnya, ada bagian dari chapter 1 yang mau Back perbaiki. Kebetulan juga karena banyak reader yang menanyakan tentang ini, jadi biar tidak bingung akan Back beritahukan sebelum chapter 2 dimulai"

Luca Nogi = 10th (murid SD)

Natsume Hyuga = 10th (murid SD)

Tsubasa Ando = 14th (murid SMP tahun ke-3)

Akira Tonouchi = 19th (murid SMA tahun ke-4)

Shuichi Sakurano = 19th (murid SMA tahun ke-4)

Subaru Imai = 19th (murid SMA tahun ke-4)

"Reader tau kan kalo di Gakuen Alice masa SMA itu 5th?

"Reader juga tau kan kalo upacara kelulusan SD itu berbeda dengan upacara kelulusan SMP dan SMA. Karena memang system pendidikan di tingkat dasar hanya memiliki dua kelas, yaitu kelas A&B yang dibedakan berdasarkan umur! Sehingga, murid yang lulus SD itu biasanya hanya beberapa orang saja yang sudah menginjak umur 12th"

"Oke… hanya itu yang mau Back beritahukan. Selamat membaca.."

.

.

_**Fic pertama ku yang di publikasikan untuk umum**_

**Please Enjoy It!**

**.**

**.**

_**My Sweetheart!**_

.

.

_**PREVIEW!**_

**~Luca Nogi POV~**

Kuhentikan lariku ketika kurasakan kepalaku semakin pusing. Lagi pula nafasku tersenggal-senggal karena kelelahan akibat berlari. Aku merasakan pandanganku mulai berbayang. Berbayang, bukan karena struktur bangunan Rumah Sakit Gakkuen Alice yang memang dibuat seperti labirin. Tapi, karena rasa sakit di kepala ku ini. Ku pegang kepalaku dengan kedua tangan, ketika pandangan ku menjadi samar-samar. Kurasakan tubuhku akan terhempas ke tanah dan ku persiapkan diri ketika tubuhku membentur dengan keras lantai Rumah Sakit. Ketika sudah kusiapkan diri, tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuh ku melayang tidak jadi terbentur lantai. Entah apa yang terjadi! Aku tidak tau, karena semuanya menjadi gelap gulita dan kesadaran ku telah hilang.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**~Asrama SMA, Shuichi Sakurano Room's~**

"Bagaimana keadaanya, Subaru?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Shuichi. Yah, tapi dugaanku sepertinya benar walaupun tidak sesuai logika kita."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Karena orang yang kupikir paling berhubungan dengan masalah ini sekarang sedang tidak ada di Gakkuen Alice. Maka dari itu, kita panggil saja dia yang selalu terlibat masalah dengan anak-anak itu."

Subaru mengeluarkan Hand Phonenya, kemudian menelepon seseorang.

**~Akira Tonouchi POV~**

Aku duduk bersandar di samping ranjangnya yang berukuran king size. (Ya..secara si Natsume punya bintang special sihh). Kuperhatikan semua gerakannya tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun. Dari caranya duduk, dari caranya membalikan setiap lembar komik yang dibacanya, dari caranya menyunggingkan tawanya ketika adegan dikomik semakin lucu. Semua itu begitu menyilaukan bagiku. Entah sejak kapan, hanya dialah yang mampu menyita seluruh perhatianku. Aku tidak peduli walaupun ada gempa sekalipun, sekarang ini aku hanya ingin bersamanya, memperhatikannya.

'_Natsume..Natsume.. pandanglah aku.._'

Kupanggil namanya dalam hatiku berulang kali. Aku ingin tau apakah kami berdua mempunyai chemistry yang besar, apakah dia juga mencintaiku sebagaimana aku sangat mencintainya. Ku ulangi kata-kataku berulang kali dalam hati, hingga akhirnya dia yang kucintai menolehkan wajahnya kearah ku.

"Kau memanggilku, Tono?", ucapnya kepadaku dengan wajah _stoic _nya.

Kurasakan hatiku yang berdegup dengan kencang ketika matanya yang berwarna merah pekat itu memandang tepat ke arah ku. Membuatku tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

"Jawab, Tono!", ucapnya lagi.

Aku yang masih terpana oleh pesonanya, tetap diam. Tidak percaya ia bisa mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan. Apakah artinya, dia juga sangat mencintaiku sebagaimana aku sangat mencintainya. Aku yang tetap dalam lamunanku tidak sadar, dia yang kucintai kini sudah berada tepat di hadapanku.

"Akira. Aku bilang tadi kau memanggilku?", Sergahnya dengan suara yang agak ditinggikan.

"Natsume. Kau terlalu menyilaukan buatku..", kataku.

Kutarik tangannya hingga ia jatuh ke dalam pelukanku. Kurasakan nafasnya yang hangat mengenai kulit wajahku. Wajahnya yang memperlihatkan semburat kemerahan benar-benar sangat manis. Membuat seluruh hasrat didalam tubuhku tidak dapat ku pendam lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya sekarang.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, ku lumat bibirnya yang lembut itu. Kurasakan kehangatan dari bibir mungilnya. Membuat nafsu ini semakin menggelora dan tidak dapat ku tahan lagi.

"Natsu.. buka mulutmu, aku mau memasukkan lidahku..", ku ucapkan kata-kata itu dan memandang kedua matanya lekat-lekat.

"A-apa.. dasar kakek-kakek mesum. Aku tidak mau. Cepat lepaskan aku! Tono-bodohhh..", sergahnya cepat.

Ia meronta-ronta dipelukanku, menuntut kebebasan. Sayangnya aku yang sedang dalam kedaan seperti ini... (ya...you know lahh, lagi sange-sangenya gitchu loch..hehehe..) tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah. Kupegang kedua tangannya agar ia tidak meronta-ronta lagi.

"Heii, diam _kuro-neko_! Yang tenanglah sedikit.."

"Aku tidak mau tenang, A-K-I-R-A T-O-N-O-U-C-H-I!", jawabnya dengan lantang sambil memelototiku.

'_Huff, salahku mengajak Natsume adu mulut. kalau kuteruskan tidak akan pernah selesai..'_

"Oke, akan ku pakai caraku sendiri untuk membuka jalan..", sergahku lagi.

Tanpa basa-basi, kucium lagi bibir mungilnya itu. Kali ini aku melumatnya lebih agresif. Bahkan kugigit bibir lembutnya sedikit kuat. Namun sepertinya, si-mungil belahan jiwaku masih bersikukuh untuk tidak membukakan jalan bagi lidahku ini. Yahh, tapi ini mudah kok. Bagiku yang 'play boy' kelas kakap ini...(upss, itu dulu maksudku…hahahaa..). Ya..ya..ya.. sejak ada Natsume Hyuga yang mengisi hatiku, tidak ada lagi dalam kamusku untuk 'belanja-belanja' di luar. Kini, dialah belahan jiwaku. Tak akan pernah kulepaskan keberadaanya di hatiku ini. Tidak akan pernah. Apapun yang terjadi...

Oke.. lanjut lagi ke adegan tadi. Tapi sekarang lewat Normal POV..

**~Normal POV~**

Sedikit kesal dengan Natsume yang masih saja keras kepala. Tonouchi pun akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya. Menurutnya itu adalah jurus yang tidak akan pernah bisa ditepis oleh siapapun korbanya, termaksud Natsume. Seringaian licik, kejam, sekaligus 'over pervert' terpampang di bibir Tonouchi. Hehehehehheee… _

OKE... IT'S SHOW TIME...

(Author: Ehh, semua! Ayo..ayo..kita perhatikan, kita pahami, dan jangan lupa kita praktekan #PLAKK...)

(Reader: Eee, kacruttt. Lu pikir kita-kita pervert kaya lu apa? #CURRRR…_Entah kenapa reader pada mimisan!_)

(Author: WAD DE PAKKK, _BRO_... reader pada kagak jujur! Apaan coba. Jurus belom diomongin aja ude pada mimisan sihh... ah, payah dah... ~_^)

(Reader: _Mengeluarkan BAZOOKA!)_

(Author: WHATT! #DHHUUUAAARRR… _Author mati seketika_)

Oke, lanjut lagi...

JENG..JENG..JENG.. IT'S SHOW TIME.. Inilah jurus pamungkas penakluk _UKE _di seluruh dunia! Hehheheee...

1st, Rebahkan tubuh korban.

2nd, lucuti celana korban.

3rd, buka lebar-lebar kedua kaki korban.

4th, 'LESAKKAN LANGSUNG 3 JARI' ke bagian bawah tubuh korban.

"UUWWWWAAAAAAAA... Akhh", Natsume mengerang kuat ketika sesuatu memaksa masuk kedalamnya. Rasanya seperti ada yang merobek lubang kenikmatannya itu.

'_Yes'_, seru Tonouchi dalam hati. Seketika itu, disaat jalan yang sedari tadi ia inginkan sudah terbuka dengan lebar. Saat itu pula lah ia masukkan lidahnya. Ditekanya kepala Natsume agar ciumannya semakin dalam. Disapunya rongga mulut milik kekasihnya itu. Tak lupa mengabsen satu persatu jajaran gigi Natsume yang tertata rapih. Tak elak, Tonouchi pun memaksa lidah Natsume untuk ikut beraktifitas bersamanya dalam sensasi berciuman yang sangat memabukkan.

(Author: IIYYYEEEEIIII... selamat ya Tono! Akhirnya bisa juga..hehee..)

(Reader: _nyatet jurus barusan di kertas!_)

(Author: wait..wait..wait, tadi Back denger kayaknya reader bilang kalian gak pervert dehh! Trus, knapa pada nyatet tu jurus?)

(Reader: si-siapa yang nyatet sih? Kita-kita lagi pada main ABC 5 dasar kali! yeee..)

(Author: uhhh, pada boong nihh... coba sini Back liat kertasnya!)

(Akirnya terjadi rebut-rebutan kertas sampe jambak-jambakan rambut segala antara author dan reader..)

(Tonouchi: eehh, udahan sih.. gua pengen lanjut tau!)

(Author & Reader: oh iye, sory-sory _BRO._ silakan lanjut deh!)

Oke..oke.. lanjut ke jalan ceritanya..

Entah mengapa, seorang Natsume Hyuga yang dikenal sebagai murid yang cuek , angkuh, tidak terkalahkan, dan 'songong' pastinya...#PLAAKKK. Dengan mudah dapat di takhlukan oleh pemuda 'mantan play boy' bernama, Akira Tonouchi. Yah, seperti keadaan saat ini. Dimana dirinya pasrah diperlakukan seperti apapun oleh pria yang berada di atasnya.

Natsume melepaskan ciuman panas itu dengan paksa, ketika dirasakan O2 di dalam paru-parunya sangat minim. Kini nafasnya memburu. Mulutnya mengap-mengap mencari O2. Tonouchi yang melihat itu menahan senyum di dalam hati.

"Hummphh... Natsu, kau lucu sekali...", ucapnya. Kini tonouchi benar-benar geli, berusaha menahan tawanya.

BUUUGHHH_.._

Natsume yang jengkel melihat Tonouchi tertawa, menendangnya cukup keras.

"AWWW..", jerit tonouchi pelan.

"Dasar.. kakek-kakek pervert. Ku bunuh kau..", sergah Natsume dengan raut wajah marah-marah minta dijamah..#PLAKKK…

"Heiii, sayang! Jangan kasar dong..", ucap Tonouchi sembari mengelus dadanya yang ditentang Natsume tadi.

"Kau, membuatku emosi.."

"Oke, kubiarkan kau menendangku. Tapi sebagai balasannya, aku ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini Natsu-_chan_..hehe..", sergah Tonouchi yang dengan tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Natsume. Secara otodidak, hati, pikiran, dan tubuh Natsume merasakan sinyal bahaya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Akira! Aku tidak mau. Besok masih harus sekolah, aku tidak mau bolos..!". Natsume menahan dada bidang Tonouchi. Berusaha menjauhkan wajah Tonouchi sedikit, walaupun itu tidak berguna sama sekali karena tenaga Tonouchi lebih kuat.

"Ya sudah. Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu bolos Natsume?", ucap Tonouchi bingung.

"Me-memang tidak ada yang menyuruhku bolos. Tapi, kalau kau melakukan 'hal itu' sekarang besok aku pasti tidak bisa bangun..."

"Tenang... Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut kok dan hanya sekali Natsu-chan..oke..oke..?", sergah Tonouchi dengan senyumnya yang membuat Natsume ingin menendangnya sekali lagi.

"TI-TIDAK MAUU.. kau selalu bilang hanya sekali, tapi pada akhirnya kau pasti melakukannya berkali-kali. Seperti minggu kemarin, kau melakukan 'hal itu' LEBIH DARI LIMA RONDE sampai-sampai aku bolos sekolah 2 hari karena kelelahan. Kau ingat kan Akira? Pokoknya mulai sekarang kita buat perjanjian untuk melakukannya di hari libur saja!", cerocos Natsume tanpa membiarkan Tonouchi mengeluarkan argumenya.

Yah.. kalian bingung kan! kenapa Natsume yang biasanya selalu irit kata-kata dan memasang wajah _stoic-_nya setiap hari, bisa-bisanya sekarang jadi cerewet dan banyak ekspresi. Oke, itu mungkin karena ia sudah menganggap kekasihnya itu sebagai bagian dari dirinya sendiri. Karena dari itu, Natsume nyaman-nyaman saja dan tidak keberatan untuk mengeluarkan seluruh jati dirinya di hadapan sang-kekasih. Aiiihh..mesranya si Natsume-chan..

"Baiklah.. aku akan gentle denganmu. Tidak akan kulakukan lebih dari lima kali kok! Cekup melakukannya 4 kali. Boleh kan, Natsume-chan?", ujar Tonouchi menyeringai licik.

"EEEEEEEEE... itu sama saja, TONOUCHI BODOH!"

Tonouchi tidak menggubris jeritan-jeritan Natsume. Baginya jeritan itu malah membuatnya semakin tertarik untuk bermain dengan kekasih kecilnya yang 'galau-galau selauuu' setiap ia memanja bagian tubuh mungilnya itu. Dibukanya kancing kemeja kekasihnya satu-persatu, di sela rontaan-rontaan tubuh mungil dibawahnya itu.

' DRRTTT..DRRTTT.. O~ time to break the chain no pain, don't be afraid. Bakawara nai... '

Bunyi potongan lagu berjudul 'CHAIN' yang dinyanyikan oleh 'BACK–ON' sebagai opening soundtrack anime 'AIR GEAR' tiba-tiba berdering, mengagetkan dua insan yang baru saja akan berbagi kasih. Membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka berdua.

"Haahhh, sial. Siapa sih orang yang bisa-bisanya mengganggu di saat seperti ini", gerutu Tonouchi. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia bangun dari posisinya dan megambil handphone miliknya. Tertulis sebuah nama dil layar Hp nya yang berteknologi canggih paling mutakhir itu.

'Subaru Imai'

Melihat nama itu membuatnya kaget dan sedikit terperanjak. Tonouchi memperlihatkan reaksi yang menujukkan seolah-olah ia malas berurusan dengan orang itu. Terpikir dalam otaknya untuk tidak mengangkat panggilan tersebut, namun ia urungkan niat tersebut. Yah, secara... mereka berdua adalah ketua dan wakil murid Gakuen Alice, jadi membantah keputusan mereka sama saja membantah keputusan sekolah.

"Ya, ini Tonouchi... ada perlu apa?", ucap Tonouchi datar yang akhirnya menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hn, lalu?", ucapnya masih tetap datar.

"Kenapa dia bisa ada di tempatmu?", sergah Tonouchi bingung.

"NANIIII... BENARKAH?". Kali ini ia menjerit mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang meneleponnya di seberang sana.

**~Natsume POV~**

Kubetulkan celanaku yang tadi terlepas dan aku berdiri dari posisiku. Ku pandang Tono yang sedang menjawab teleponnya.

'_siapa ya, yang menelepon akira? Jangan-jangan perempuan! Sial berani-beraninya kakek tua itu selingkuh. Padahal dia sudah mengambil semua milikku yang paling berharga ini. Akan kubakar dia nanti. Ckk..' , _batinya.

'_Ehh, tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu karena itu Natsume? Tidak..tidak.. yang mengejar-ngejar ku itu Akira. A-aku tidak seharusnya cemburu. Akh..sial.. kenapa aku jadi aneh begini..' _. Natsume masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hingga teriakan Tonouchi membuatnya sukses terperanjak dan membuyarkan lamunanya.

"NANIIII... BENARKAH?", sergah Tonouchi panic.

Kudekati Tonouchi dan kupandang dia dengan tatapan bingung dan ingin tau. Ia mengangkat tanganya ke depan muka ku, memberikan isyarat kepadaku untuk diam sejenak. Aku pun menurutinya. Pembicaraan itu terus saja berlanjut hingga beberapa menit. Aku yang sedikit bosan dan tidak sabar menunggu memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Kutatap langit-langit kamarku hingga kurasakan Tonouchi sudah mengakhiri pembicaraanya di telepon.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku kesana sekarang. Iya, baik..". Kulihat Tonouchi memasukan Hp nya kedalam sakunya.

"Siapa? Ada kabar apa, Akira?", kata ku sambil mendekatinya.

"Luca pingsan! Dan sekarang ada di tempat Imai.."

"EEEEHHH... kok bisa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Luca bisa di asrama SMA? ", tanya ku panik.

Kini pikiranku mengingat kejadian pagi tadi. Dimana Luca mengeluh bahwa kepalanya pusing.

"Aku tidak tau Natsume. Yang pasti aku harus kesana sekarang, ada sesuatu yang ingin Imai bicarakan denganku!"

"Y-ya, kalau begitu aku juga ikut ke sana! Ayo cepat.."

"Tidak, Natsume. Kau tetap disini..", sergah Tono dengan cepat menarik tangan ku ketika aku mau beranjak pergi.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau melihat keadaan Luca.."

"Tapi, anak SD dilarang memasuki kawasan SMA. Kau sudah tau kan?", ucapnya lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tetap ikut..pokoknya IKUT..IKUT..IKUT..IKUT..", sergah ku dengan suara yang keras dan mendominasi.

"Cukup. Aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Gara-gara kejadian kasus kelompok Z, nama kita masuk dalam daftar hitam. Karna itu kita jangan sampai membuat perhatin lagi, Natsume!", ucapnya lagi dengan Nada yang tidak ingin dibantah olehku. Tatapannya yang serius membuat kata-kata yang ingin ku ucapkan tertahan.

**~Normal POV~**

'_Sial. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, bodoh..', _batin Natsume. Ia sedikit bergidik dengan tatapan itu.

"Yasudah, aku tidak ikut..", ujar Natsume menundukan wajahnya.

Tonouchi yang melihat itu mendesah pelan. Merasa besalah telah membuat kekasihnya sedih. Ia pun mendekati Natsume dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maaf, nanti aku akan mengabarimu. Tunggu aku disini sebentar ya.."

Tonouchi pun mengecup kening kekasihnya itu sebelum akhirnya ia pergi ke asrama SMA.

~Skip Time~

Satu jam kemudian. Natsume yang sedari tadi melakukan kegiatan mondar-mandirnya yang mengganggu pengelihatan itu, tiba-tiba terdiam ketika dirasakan pintu kamar tempat dia menunggu terbuka. Terpampanglah wajah mungil nan manis milik Luca, sahabatnya.

"Luca!", sergah Natsume dengan cepat menghampiri Luca yang baru saja tiba.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"…", Luca tidak menjawab. Luka yang sejak tadi menunduk tetap diam tanpa kata-kata.

Natsume tau bahwa sahabatnya sekarang pasti sedang mengalami masalah yang sangat berat dalam hatinya. Ya… Natsume yakin, karena Luca adalah sahabatnya yang akan selalu berusaha memperlihatkan senyum lembutnya walaupun dia sedang dalam masalah. Apapun masalah yang pernah ia alami selama ini.

Natsume meletakan kedua tangannya di pipi Luca, kemudian mengangkat sedikit wajah sahabatnya yang sejak tadi menunduk tanpa kata-kata itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Luca", ucap Natsume dengan lembut.

Luca tetap tidak mengeluarkan seucap katapun.

Natsume memandang wajah sahabatnya yang semakin sendu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan kasih sayang terhadap kelurga yang penuh kehawatiran.

Luca yang merasakan rasa kehawatiran dari tatapan Natsume, merasa hatinya semakin miris. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak melepas gejolak dalam hatinya. Ia tidak tahan untuk memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya kepada sahabatnya itu. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir keluar dari matanya yang berwarna emas bagai mentari pagi itu.

"…hikss..Na-natsu…a-aku…hikss..hiks..", ucap Luca terbata-bata karena menahan tangisnya.

"Ya….katakan, luca.", balas Natsume.

Natsume menyeka air mata yang turun ke pipi Luca dengan kedua tangannya. Memberikan senyumnya lagi sebelum Luca melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Pa-para…se-senpai…bilang…ada..yang…a-aneh…dengan..ku. Me-mereka..bilang..a-aku..ha..mil.. hikkss..hikss..i-ini tidak mungkin, Natsume.."

Air mata mengalir semakin deras dari mata emas milik Luca seakan tidak bisa dibendung. Perasaan takut, panic, dan malu bercampur mejadi satu. Tubuhnya gemetar, menerima kenyataan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"…hiks..Ba-bagaimana..i-ini..Natsu, a-apa..yang..harus aku lakukan? A-apa aku akan di-dikeluarkan dari Alice Gakkuen? A-apa begitu? A-aku juga takut Tsubasa-_senpai_ jadi benci padaku, Natsume. Aku takut…hiks..hiks.." Isak tangis yang dikeluarkan Luca semakin menjadi-jadi.

Luca menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya yang gemetar. Ia benar-benar takut. Takut tidak bisa bersama sahabat dan teman-teman yang ia sayangi. Takut akan tatapan orang-orang yang nanti merasa jijik padanya. Apa lagi, jika orang yang ia cintai membencinya ketika mengetahiu kenyataan bahwa ia telah hamil. Ya, ia takut Tsubasa menjauhinya. Hatinya semakin miris mengingat hal itu. Ia sangat rindu pada kekasihnya sekarang. Namun, ia takut hubunganya akan kandas ketika Tsubasa kembali.

Natsume tidak tahan melihat penderitaan sahabatnya semakin berlanjut. Ia peluk Luca dengan erat, ingin menunjukkan eksistensinya bahwa ia juga merasakan apa yang Luca rasakan sekarang.

"Lu-luca…jangan menangis. Aku yakin dugaanmu tentang Tsubasa pasti salah. Tenanglah, kami semua pasti akan melindungimu. Pasti. Begitu juga Tsubasa…"

"..hiks..be-benarkah, Natsume!"

'_ckk..sudah pasti si-Bayangan itu harus bertanggung jawab. Kalau tidak, akan ku bakar dia sampai mati.' _

"Ya..", jawab Natsume tegas.

Malam itu Luca yang kelelahan akibat menagis, tertidur dengan lelap di samping Natsume. Percakapan tadi pasti sangat mengharukan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Begitu juga bagi Tonouchi yang sedari tadi mendengar dari balik pintu.

"Ahh… dasar si-bodoh itu. Apa yang dia lakukan pada anak umur 11th yang polos begitu. Yah, walaupun ini harusnya bukan sepenuhnya salah Tsubasa. Tapi, kalau sudah terlanjur begini dia harus bertanggung jawab. Kalau tidak, Natsume dan aku pasti akan membunuhnya. Pasti." Gumam Tonouchi pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk beberapa saat ia mengeluarkan _death-glare_ nya.

"huff..o..iya. Aku harus bicara dengan Narumi-_sensei." _Tonouchi pergi setelah menutup rapat pintu kamar Natsume.

**~ Narumi House~**

KRRRIEEETT..

Tonouchi membuka pagar rumah Narumi. Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi termaksud mewah untuk ukuran orang yang tinggal sendiri. Bagi Tono, rumah ini benar-benar cocok dengan Narumi_-sensei_. Bagaimana tidak, seluruh permukaan dinding rumah dicat menggunakan warna Pink mencolok. Sampai bunga-bunga yang ditanam juga berwarna pink. Iakhh, parahnya lagi dipasang patung-patung yang hampir mendekati erotisme di sudut-sudut taman.

"Ughh.. khas rumah waria sekali. Benar-benar deh, apa sih yang dipikirkan si Narumi-_sensei _itu. Untung rumah ini dibangun masih dalam kawasan Alice Gakkuen, kalau tidak entah apa kata orang umum melihat rumah yang bikin jijik ini. Ughh.." sumpah serapah Tono sebelum menekan bel rumah Narumi.

TIING..TONG..TIING..TONG..

TITTT. "Ya, siapa?", terdengar suara dari mesin penjawab.

"Ini aku, Tonouchi. Ada urusan penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengan _sensei_", sergah Tono.

"ya, masuk saja." balas mesin penjawab suara.

GREKK..GREKK..

Terdengar suara dari arah belakang! Tonouchi pun memalingkan wajahnya. Dan apa yang dilihat Tono, ternyata disana ada penampakan yang bukannya menakutkan tapi malahan sangat menggelikan di seluruh dunia.

'_What the hell'_, batin Tonouchi. Tiba-tiba patung erotis yang berada di pojok-pojok taman bergerak dengan sendirinya kearah nya. Bukan bergerak, malahan patungnya berlari. '_Ughhyaaa…_', batin tono lagi. Ia syok berat, mukanya pucat pasi melihat hal mengerikan sekaligus menjijikan ini.

Selangkah lagi sebelum patung berotot tanpa pakaian itu menyentuh Tonouchi, tiba-tiba si-parot melakukan.. kalian tau apa? GILAAA… dia melakukan 'DEVIL BATH GHOST'. Tonouchi semakin tercengang. Setelah melakukan jurus yang seharusnya hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Eyeshield 21, mahluk Tuhan paling erotis itu langsung membuka pintu.

"_Silakan masuk, Master_", ucap _si-Parot_ kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya yang lebih erotis dari pada penampilannya.

"Ughhyaaa!", Tonouchi lari tunggang langgang memasuki pintu meninggalkan azab Tuhan tadi.

Terus lari melewati beberapa ruangan yang tertutup, akhirnya Tonouchi sampai di ruang tamu. Dilihatnya Misaki-_sensei _yang duduk sambil membaca buku di sofa, kemudian Narumi-_sensei _yang sedang menuangkan minuman kedalam cangkir milik Misaki-_sensei_.

"Duduklah, Tono. Aku mau mengambil cangkir untukmu dulu. Oh-iya… ngomong-ngomong, kenpa wajahmu pucat begitu?" Sergah Narumi sebelum beranjak pergi.

"SENSEI… MAHLUK APA ITU YANG ADA DI LUAR SANA? KAU TAU, TINGKAH MAHLUK ITU ANEH DAN TAMPANGNYA MENJIJIKAN!", sergah Tono dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Ahh, itu Michelis! Aku dapat dari murid yang punya Alice yang dapat menghidupkan patung-patung. Aku terpaksa menerimanya. Lagi pula patungnya ramah kan?" jawab Narumi kemudian beranjak ke dapur.

'_WHAT THE FUCK, MAN! Sudah cukup. Aku tidak akan kesini lagi setelah membicarakan masalah Luca_", pikir Tonouchi sebelum akhirnya duduk menenangkan diri.

"Ada hal apa, Tonouchi. Masalah apa lagi yang kau buat bersama anak-anak itu?", kata Misaki-_sensei_ menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya dan meneguk cangkir yang berisikan cairan berwarna coklat beraroma manis.

"Betul, jangan katakan kalau ini masalah yang berhubungan dengan nyawa lagi. Tono. Sudah setahun berlalu sejak kejadian buruk itu kan." Sergah Narumi yang baru tiba dari dapur. Ia menuangkan minuman berwarna coklat kedalam cangir dan menyuguhkannya kepada Tonouchi. "Silakan diminum".

"Ya. Terima kasih, _sensei_." Tonouchi meneguk minumannya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Umm, sebenarnya begini _sensei_. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa jadi begini. Tapi, memang inilah kenyataanya. Lagi pula karena _sensei_ wali kelas sekaligus penaggung jawab _Potential Ability Class, _jadi kupikir _sensei_ lah yang paling bisa membantu. I-itu… umm, Luca sepertinya…" Tonouchi mengatakan semua perkataan yang diucapkan Imai dan Sakurano. Dari awal hingga akhir.

Dan sekarang akibat dari kabar mengejutkan yang dibawa Tonouchi , yang tersisa adalah kesunyian serta Narumi-_sensei _yang menunduk sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya dan Misaki-_sensei _yang tetap biasa-biasa saja mendengar kabar ini. Ya, begitulah Misaki-sensei, Cuek banget bro!

"Hahh…, masalah ini ternyata memang berhubungan dengan nyawa ya? Kenapa anak-anak itu selalu saja merepotkanku Misaki! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Memang sekarang yang tau kehamilan Luca, hanya kita, Imai dan sakurano. Tapi kalau pihak yayasan tau, Luca pasti harus keluar dari Gakkuen Alice. Huff.." ucap Narumi lemah.

Tonouchi hanya diam melihat Narumi yang sepertinya tidak punya penyelesaian mengenai masalah Luca. Misaki yang melihat hal itu juga, akhirnya hatinya luluh. Diputarnya ide-ide yang ada di otaknya untuk mencari solusi terbaik. Hingga akhirnya misaki membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Kalau masalah Luca yang akan dikeluarkan dari Gakkuen Alice, kupikir kau tidak perlu kawatir Narumi!", sergah Misaki.

"Eee…apa maksudnya?", jawab Narumi dan Tonouchi berbarengan.

"Kita bisa minta bantuan kepala sekolah SMP dan SMA, untuk memberi perlindungan 100% kepada Luca. lagi pula Luca masih punya Alicenya, jadi dia punya hak untuk tetap tinggal di Gakkuen Alice", jelas Misaki.

"Hahh, bagaimana caranya Misaki? Kau pikir mudah minta bantuan kepada kepala sekolah. Apa lagi, si-Shiki itu!", Narumi cengo mendengar saran Misaki. Begitu juga dengan Tonouchi.

"Itu mudah, Naru!", ucap Misaki lembut kepada kekasihnya.

Ehh..kalian belum tau ya? Narumi dan Misaki kan memang sudah resmi pacaran. Kasian banget sih reader gak tau. Hahaaa…#PLAKK (Author ditabok pake kampak)

"Kita juga butuh kerja sama dari mu, Tonouchi!", ucap Misaki memalingkan mukanya ke Tono.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Misaki-_sensei_?", jawab Tonouchi bingung.

"Rencanaku yaitu, kita bujuk dulu partner mereka. Nodacchi-sensei dan Jinno-sensei. Kita hasut, kemudian minta bantuan mereka untuk memohon kepada kepala sekolah. Menurutku, mudah bagimu untuk meminta bantuan pada Nodacchi. Bagaimana pun kau kan wakil kelas Special Ability Class, jadi Nodacchi pasti mau mendengarmu Tono. Lagi pula, kita tau kepala sekolah SMA lemah dihadapan Ukenya itu. Pasti mudah, minta dukungan kepala sekolah SMA. Yang susah itu, Shiki. Tapi aku punya rencana. Jadi biar Jinno, aku dan Narumi yang bereskan!", jelas Misaki panjang lebar.

Tonouchi yang setuju dengan rencana Misaki menganggukan kepalanya, tanda bukti ia mengerti dan siap melancarkan aksi mereka besok. Ia pun, pamit pulang kepada kedua senseinya.

"Huffhh, tidak ku sangka ternyata Misaki cerdas juga ya?", tanya Narumi kagum.

"Tidak juga. Karena tadi kau kebingungan, jadi aku hanya ingin membantumu. Lagi pula aku mau pembicaraan tadi cepat selesai, Naru..", Misaki melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Narumi.

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu, sayang..", jawab Misaki. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke Narumi.

"Kau sudah tidak tahan ya?"tanya Narumi lagi.

"Ya, sudah dari tadi sebelum Tonouchi datang. Sekarang karena di sini hanya tinggal kita berdua, aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratku lagi Naru.."

"Tapi, setidak-tidaknya lakukanlah di kamarku Misaki..", ucap Narumi. Ia megusap pipi Misaki dengan lembut dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"As you wish sweetheart.."

Tanpa menunggu lagi Misaki langsung menggendong Narumi ala bridalstyle menuju kamar. Dan terjadilah... yah, reader you know lah. Hheeehee.. intinya malam yang indah bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

.

.

Reader: "Eh..eh.. adegan MisaNaru jangn di skip2 gitu dong! Gak seru nih.."

Author: "oke..oke..lanjutannya nanti di chap berikutnya deh! Soalnya ini chap udah lebih 4000 huruf..penuh banget. Jadi tenang aja okehh...hehehee"

.

.

Author: "Huaaahhh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2. Maaf yaa, lama update nya. Coz, Laptop Back 3 minggu lalu tiba-tiba aja mati trus nggak bisa dinyalain. GILAAAA….Back Syok berat. Semua datanya ada di laptop cuyy! Jadi dengan terpaksa Back tulis ulang chapter 2 nya. Lupa-lupa inget, alhasil beginilah jadinya. Hufff… semoga reader terhibur lagi ya! (Author pundung dipojokan)

Tonouchi: "Di chapter 2 aku banyak keluar ya?"

Author: "Ya, kau senang kan kakek-Tono?" #PLAKK... (Author dilempar gerobak sama Tono)

Tonouchi: "Tapi, masa adegan sexnya Cuma begitu doing! Author curang nih, pilih kasih sama Tsubasa!"

Author: "Umm, sekarang belum saatnya. Tapi tenang, nanti akan Back berikan adegan paling syuuurrr khusus untukmu, Tono! Heheee..." Author mengeluarkan cengiranya yang paling pervert.

Tonouchi: "Heehee... Terima kasih Author. Ini imbalannya!" cengir Tonouchi tidak kalah Pervert dari cengir Author sambil memberikan segepok uang.

Natsume: Mengeluarkan deathglare + Alice apinya yang berwarna hitam.

Author & Tono: "HUAAAAA... KABUUURRRRR!", mereka berdua lari tunggang langgang pastinya.

Reader: "Huff, lagi-lagi! Dasar Author blangsak yang iseng"

.

.

Narumi: "Ngghh..haa..ahh..Mi-misaki..aah"

Author: "Heiii, apa yang kalian lakukan? Dasar bodoh, inikan tempat umum. Cepatttt... hentikan kataku!"

Misaki: "Nanti. Aku lagi tanggung." Jawab misaki datar.

Author: "KYAAAA... TIDAK. CEPAT HENTIKAN. Walaupun cerita ini rate M tapi tetap saja banyak anak-anak yang akan membaca cerita ini!"

Narumi: "Ngaahh..aaah..ahh..ha..aahh..enggh..ahh..akhh..haa..ahh". Benar-benar sudah melayang alias nge_-fly_, jadi tidak dapat mencerna kata-kata orang lain.

Misaki: "...", diam dan menoleh ke arah Author. Tapi, memalingkan mukanya lagi dan malah mempercepat tempo _in-outnya_.

Author: "HUAAAA…DASAR TOKOH CIPTAAN YANG KERAS KEPALA!"

Reader: Tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa selimut besar dan menutupi adegan syurrr MisaNaru. "Gampang kan!", Reader mengacungkan jempol.

Author: "Ah, betul juga. Thaks a lot, reader! Aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya tanpa bantuan kalian.."

MisaNaru: "Akhh..ngehh..haa..ahh" desahan demi desahan makin menjadi-jadi.

Author: "Huff, percuma. Biar gambarnya ditutup selimut, tapi suarnya tetap saja terdengar!" (Author pundung lagi dipojokan).

Reader: mengelus-elus rambut Author. "Yang tabah ya".

Luca: "Reader, maafkan tingah laku semuanya ya? Tolong juga berikan Review kalian supaya Author makin semangat membuat chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa. Bye... "

Author: "Btw, Back akan membalas semua review yang nggak login di kolom review setiap chapter loh. Supaya komunikasi antara Back dan Reader gak putus. Jadi Back akan tetap membalas review dari reader-reader yang terlambat membaca fic ini. Makanya jangan ragu-ragu untuk RnR oke, pasti..pasti..pasti.. akan Back balas kok! Terus, ingat juga pesan Luca-pyon yang barusan ya..hahaaa..Thanks! sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! IIYYYEEEIIII..."


End file.
